Un juego lo puede todo
by The Solar System's Curse
Summary: Aquí están los Merodeadores con Lily y sus amigas en un juego. ¿Qué pasará?
1. Chapter 1

Estaban James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily, Alice, Mary y Sussan en la sala Común a las 23 hs, y como estaban ellos solos decidieron jugar a un juego.

-Oigan, he escuchado que unos alumnos hablaban de un juego muggle llamado Verdad o reto ¿Lo conocen?- Preguntó Sirius

James, Remus, Peter, Alice y Mary negaron con la cabeza mientras Lily y Sussan asentían.

-Lily, ya que lo conoces ¿Nos explicarías, por favor?- Preguntó Remus con amabilidad y una sonrisa mientras los demás asentían.

-Bueno, es un juego que, opcionalmente necesita botella, pero se puede jugar sin botella, el caso es que es un juego que consta de preguntas, no importan si son vergonzosas o no, seguirán siendo PREGUNTAS, así que puedes preguntas de todo- Explicó Lily mientras Remus y los demás asintieron en forma de que entendieron y que les agradecían.

-Bien...¿Quién empieza?- Preguntó Mary

-Yo- se ofreció Remus

-Bien, adelante pregunta- Dijeron James y Sirius a la vez.

-Está bien-Meditó Remus para luego preguntar-Sirius, ¿Verdad o reto?

-Verdad-Dijo Sirius muy confiado

-Bien, estás enamorado de alguien?-Esa pregunta hizo a Sirius hacerse el desmayado, pero James le golpeó y el a regañadientes contestó-Sí...-

Remus le sonrió a James por su ayuda

-Bien, como me preguntaron a mi sigo yo-Dijo Sirius-James ¿Verdad o reto?

-Verdad-Respondió James.

\- ¿Algún día aceptarás que Lily no te corresponde?-Trás la pregunta James fulminó a todos que se reian a carcajadas con excepción de Lily.

-No, y parece que todos los saben ya, Canuto.-

-Remus-El aludido dejo de reir-¿Verdad o reto?

-Reto-James sonrió con malicia y Remus temió lo peor.

Era bien sabido que a Remus le gustaba Sussan

-Te reto que beses a Sussan en la boca por lo menos 5 segundos-James rió con Sirius

Remus se paró para ir a matar a James pero Peter y Lily lo agarraron por la espalda y lo acercaron a Sussan quien estaba pálida desde que James terminó de hablar.

-James, cuando ellas no estén preparate...-James sonrió

-Ya Lunatico, bésala-Se impacientó Sirius

Remus se fue acercando a Sussan hasta llegar a sus labios en lo que se formó un beso como cualquier otro de 5 segundos para ambos separarse y ruborizarse.

-Remus, te toca a ti-señaló Lily

Remus sonrió con malicia-Peter, verdad o reto?

-V...ver...verdad-Tartamudeó Peter

-Te gusta Mary?-Peter palideció-Si?

-...Ehh...s...si-Mary se ruborizó.

-Mary, ahora vas tú-Dijo Sirius

Ella miró a James y luego a Lily, solo Sirius y Remus lo notaron.

-Lily ¿Verdad o reto?-Lily la miró y dudó un poco para contestar

-Verdad-

Mary miró a Sirius y a Remus y con los ojos les señaló a James luego a Lily, ellos sonrieron y se colocaron al lado de Lily como para intervenir si pasa algo.

-Lily...te gusta James?-Lily se abalanzó sobre su amiga pero Sirius y Remus no se lo permitieron.

-Miren que tarde es! Remus, debemos hacer la ronda-Dijo Lily apresuradamente

Remus sonrió-Lily, hoy no toca ronda, y son las 23:30-

La pelirroja fulmino a Remus con la mirada antes de responder

...


	2. Chapter 2

Lily fulminó a Remus con la mirada antes de responder

-No, y ya lo dejé claro desde tercero-Lily se enfadó-Si quieres lo publico en El Profeta para aclararlo-

-Bien, el turno de Evans-avisó Sirius

Lily miró a Alice y luego a James, Sirius, Remus y Peter, los 4 asintieron.

-Alice ¿Verdad o reto?-

-Reto-

-Te reto a que subas al dormitorio de los chicos-señaló con la cabeza a los Merodeadores-y beses a Frank en la boca por al menos 5 segundos y-Alice palideció-como también es el dormitorio de ellos-volvió a señalar a los Merodeadores-Ellos se fijarán en que lo beses.

-Vamos Johnson-dijo Sirius

Después de 1 minuto los 5 bajaron, los chicos riendo a carcajadas y Alice blanca como la tiza

-Por qué Alice está blanca?-preguntó Sussan

-Porque lo besó pero como el estaba dormido y al parecer soñando con un perro abrazo a Alice y le dijo: perrito, perrito perri...y empezó a roncar-Explicó Peter y le siguieron carcajadas de los Merodeadores.

Lily, Sussan, y Mary rompieron en carcajadas y Alice los miró enojadas pero luego miró a Lily con una sonrisa maliciosa y ella dejó de reír.

-Bien, como me toca a mi...Lily ¿Verdad o reto?-Alice aumentó más su sonrisa.

-Reto-los chicos dejaron de reír y miraron asustados a Alice-No! (Inserte aquí insulto de su preferencia)! Reto no!

-Demasiado tarde-dijo Alice con su sonrisa todavía-Te reto a que beses a James más de 20 segundos-

Lily se quedó sin una pizca de color mientras los Merodeadores, Alice, Mary y Sussan miraron a James quien estaba dando saltos de alegría.

-Ya Evans, bésalo y recibe tu gloria de 20 segundos-dijo Sirius quien de no ser por Remus estaría muerto ya que sujetó a Lily de la cintura.

Lily se fue acercando a James poco a poco hasta besarlo, sintió que James besaba muy bien y no quería separase, pero contaba mentalmente los segundos y faltaba 4; 3; 2; ;1 y se soltó de James, quien la había agarrado por la cintura y escuchó los aplausos de Sirius, Remus, Peter, Alice, Mary y Sussan quienes sonreían.

Ya saben, un juego puede obligarte a hacer lo que nunca en tu vida harías.


End file.
